Life is so tough
by The Red Abyss
Summary: Well he was just an illegal fighter but still it got him in trouble.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just a small oneshot. I have written it from first person view and in present tense.**

Huunhh... critically, most of the people would find it impossible to escape from the situation that I am in right now. But that's not their fault because 'it is' impossible to evade seventeen machineguns and rifles and pistols pointing at you from three sides and the remaining side is 500 feet down. That's because I am at the top of a building that is 500 feet high.

So like I said, It's an inescapable situation but I am a very positive man...sorry, boy, I am still under eighteen but...okay you can call me a man since I have lost my virginity but losing your virginity really makes you a man if you can't stand up for yourself. Anyway in this situation when the guns have been pointed at you then it's impossible to think rationally but still I am constantly thinking scenarios after scenarios to escape this predicament but all of them leads to one thing and that is my death.

But still there is one way that can help me to escape from these seventeen guns...yes I have counted them all, and that is...you must have already guessed...to jump from that 500 feet height... And I am not that stupid you know but I have no choice...oh yeah I forgot to mention that there's still another choice that can save me, and that is to surrender.

Sigh..., I don't really want to do that either because surrendering means end of everything. They will send me to jail. They will torture me and then throw me in some far deserted prison and I will rot there for years. So you could understand my feelings. Damn it, if I just hadn't fallen in love with the woman standing among the policemen here...oh sorry I forgot another thing to mention.

Among the entire specialist officers in front of me, there is my girlfriend too and yes you guessed it right, she is a cop too and is holding a gun though she hasn't pointed it towards me but it doesn't matter if I relate it to the situation.

Well you all must be wondering why am I in this situation in the first place. Come on I am not a criminal...though I do some...I mean a lot of illegal activities like being a champion of underground illegal fights. Seriously there's no one that has punched me twice but that's not the reason these guys are after me.

They are after me because their whole fleet couldn't catch me even when I was cornered. Actually I was fighting an opponent and he was about to die...and before you ask, yes we do fights till death, just like a sentence from court, hang till death.

So the police raided the place, maybe someone insider turned on us, I don't know. So when everyone ran away leaving me and my dying opponent in the cage, I was left with no choice except to either kill all of them or be killed.

So I killed them...all and ran away. I know you must be thinking how the hell I killed those policemen. Heh I am pretty strong but how am I this strong...you will have to read second chapter...that is if this lazy writer ever writes it and if it ever comes out. And now you must have also wondering that if I can kill so many policemen then why I can't kill these seventeen men now. Well that is because there are two helicopters, flying in circles above my head. You can understand now right because even if I kill these men in front of me these helicopters will kill me.

Anyways, I killed them and they all turned hell bent on capturing me.

They continued hunting me for six months and failed every time and then suddenly it all stopped and that was the time when I was in my final year of high school and that was also the time when my sweetheart teacher came to school.

Seriously I am wondering what were they thinking when they decided to sent her behind me because who goes for a teacher...maybe guys like me and...well you guessed right...I went...I fell in love like madly with her. Her violet hairs and that fit and tight body and most of all her boobs...man they didn't fit my hands when I first grabbed them.

Oh yeah let me tell you about this, it's funny.

It was my exam time and I was writing my paper when she came and stood by my seat. She was the invigilator so she could go and stand wherever she wanted.

I looked up and saw two huge melons on my head...I mean a bit away but from the looks of them they seemed firm but maybe she was wearing a bra that's why. But she was young so her boobs must be perky and firm. And she stood there beside me with that tree like tight body.

Hmm ... now I was confused...seriously how could someone ignore those globes...so I was conflicted what to do...write my paper or analyze her breasts a bit more? I decided to write my paper but damn it what I wrote made my mind explode. I had to write a+b=c but in place of c I made two big circles and two points in them.

I sighed, I was going to fail like that so I stood up and looked at her and she looked back. Lifting my hand I grabbed her boobs and squeezed slightly, caressed, moved my hands up and down to weigh them. When I was done I gave them one last hard squeeze which made her moan, seriously she was trying to stop her moan for a while now and she was trying to stop me but couldn't because I was stronger than her and she didn't scream because she didn't wanted to be an object of embarrassment in front of all the students though she took my class after the exam.

Phew, that was the day I hooked on that bitch...sorry but I am angry at her betrayal. She could have just told me to surrender calmly and I could have done it just like I stopped fighting when she asked me, just as I told her about everything about the fighting and next day the police raided all the places but I was ignorant since her pussy and boobs were the only thing on my mind, nothing mattered...that fucking cocksucking slut...I don't want to use this vocabulary but damn it I can't help it.

She even promised me to live together forever and also promised to give me lots of babies and many other things...

Phew, they say it's impossible to understand a woman and they are right but there's way to keep yourself safe and that is to not trust any woman. Just treat them as friend but don't let them make you do anything that you are not aware of and don't let them in on your deeper secrets...that's the reason I am facing all these guns now.

She is wild in bed...believe it because I have been pounding that pussy for a year now. She screams whenever I slam hard in her, urging me to fuck her brains.

And No man can refuse that request when a body like her is begging you to fuck that pussy...I couldn't too, that's why when she asked me to come to this hotel to bang the walls away and break the bed I couldn't refuse it.

And we broke the bed...seriously It split in half from our beastly sex sessions or maybe they used bad quality wood in making the bed but anyway we couldn't bang the walls...I could have done that too but before that these scumbags broke in the room and surrounded us. My tongue was in her pussy at that time and they waited till she came to an orgasm. What kind of motherfuckers they are. Maybe kind of people who has hot and sexy seniors and want to bang them but can't.

So just as she came, spraying my face, I felt something was pushing at my head and then I looked around and well...I sighed...my hard cock sighed, it was waiting to bang the walls but it was greatly disappointed.

My girlfriend stood, grabbed her bra and panties and got dressed and went behind the gunners.

You can only guess my shock but I asked them a question, ''can I get dress at least'' and you know what they...he said, ''No you can't''. Seriously what kind of shit for brains they have in the police or maybe they are gay. I looked at her and she just looked away. For the first time I couldn't read emotions in her eyes because her face was blank.

So here I am standing in front of these guns...naked...in this chilling weather and my girlfriend haven't said a word since she had her orgasm...oh damn I forgot to tell her name but you must have guessed it already by purple hair...Anko Mitarashi...yes that's her who took my heart and break it today. She even took my virginity. Ahh...how peaceful those days were.

So like I said I have no choice to escape except jumping from the building because maybe just maybe god might send some fairy or angel to catch me when I am falling.

So I chuckles making them tense and look at my girlfriend and smile, ''Well Anko-sensei, thanks for all the love you gave me but if we see each other next time, this cock which you have abandoned will destroy that pussy of yours... and will put a few babies there'' I says but she is stoic and damn, here I wanted to see her smile before dying.

Anyway it's not like I will wait for her to smile since I don't have time.

Inhales... exhales...Ok then, let's jump from the building and I jumped.

Oh yes I heard her shouting my name in fear because I have jumped from the building that is 500 feet high and I am going to die 99.99 percent. The chances of being saved are 0.01. But why would she shout my name now when she didn't say anything when I was standing there. I might have changed my mind. But it's impossible now. Damn it what kind of bitch she is, not even saying a world.

But seriously I now wonder if she ever loved me and what do you think, should I care about that now.

But why is she looking down my free falling body and why does she have that ...sad expression on her face. If she is so sad then why is she even looking? Does she want to see me dying by her own eyes...what a sadistic woman. I didn't know she had this side of herself.

Sigh...Falling...Huuhh...sigh...I should close my eyes. The dirt particle in the air are going in my eyes and are making them wet.

Okay let's see what happens now, 99.99 or 0.01.

...oh fuck I forgot to tell you the most important thing, my name...that is Naruto Uzumaki.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Naruto.**

 **Warning: Grammar mistakes, MA+, not for kids, incest, hardcore sex.**

 **A/N: Thanks for your reviews, favs and follows. Sorry Anko lovers there are nothing about Anko in this chapter. This chapter is all about N x K.**

As he was falling freely, his curiosity got better of him and he opened his left eye and turned his head to the side to see how far the ground of his end was. He shivered, at that moment he just wanted the ground to disappear.

''...fuck'' he cried out when suddenly something hit his body from the side. He closed his eyes instinctively and felt his body hitting one of the many windows of the building. It crashed against the glass and wood and shattered it and fell inside.

The force of the momentum was so high that he went skidding on the floor of the apartment he crashed into.

''Fucking hell...'' he groaned as he slowly opened his eyes, ''Who the fuck was-'' , ''You can at least say thank you'' a male voice interrupted Naruto mid sentence.

He looked up and found the man dusting his black cloths. Naruto noticed that he was wearing cloths of some kind of army, the only difference was, they were plain black.

''Who the hell are you'' Naruto frowned at the man. He didn't recognize him from anywhere.

The man turned towards Naruto making Naruto narrow his eyes.

''I will tell you everything later. Right now we need to escape'' the man said and Naruto nodded, ''You can at least tell me your name'' Naruto asked as he stood there with his hands on his hips.

''My name is-'' he stopped and looked at Naruto, ''You should wear something first'' he said and handed Naruto a bag.

''My name is...ASD.'' he told Naruto his name as Naruto got dressed. Naruto was dressed in less than five seconds. He looked at the boy, ''Alright, what now, do you have any plan about how to escape'' Naruto asked as he winced from the glass shards sticking to his sole of feet.

The boy smiled making Naruto annoyed, ''Are you stupid'' Naruto asked as he caressed his temple.

''Well, I was told to leave everything to you from here'' Asd said and waited for the instruction from the blond boy in front of him as he was told.

Naruto suddenly cried, ''Get down'' and one second later the bullets rained on them from all the windows. They lay there with their hands on their heads.

''God damn it'' he cursed and looked at Asd, '' how did you come here'' he asked.

''By car and it's in the parking'' Asd said and Naruto thought for a moment.

''Alright follow me'' Naruto said in an ordering tone but Asd let it slide because even if he was told to lead Naruto out, he didn't know how to do it.

Naruto crawled on the ground towards the main door of the flat and standing up slowly opened the door. He looked out to see if any military or cop was there but it was clear, "come'' he said and ran towards the lift and entered inside and punched the camera disabling it. He punched the lift button for the underground parking.

As the lift descended down Naruto opened the lid on the roof of the lift and climbed in it and Asd did the same. They closed the lid and sat on the roof and waited. Naruto looked around and saw several lifts going up and down.

After a minute the lift completed its descend and with a ding sound the door opened and just as the door opened Naruto and Asd could hear firing in the lift. He smirked and opened the lid only a few centimetres and peeked inside. He saw two cops and heard them clearing the scene and went away.

He opened the lid completely and jumped down and came into the parking, ''Okay where your car is'' Naruto asked and Asd led the way and moments later they stood in front of the car.

''Wow...'' Naruto awed at the car. It was a Mercedes Benz with a price of more than a million dollar, ''They give you cars like this to drive'' Naruto asked in surprise.

The boy smiled, ''No, But I was given this one among other like ferrari, lamborgini, porche'' he said as he opened the door and sat in driver seat.

''Can I drive'' Naruto asked. He always wanted to drive a car like that.

The boy just smile and told him to get in, refusing silently. Naruto sighed and got in the car with a disappointment.

The boy turned the key and the engine came up roaring. Naruto always liked the sound of these cars. The boy drove and fortunately they didn't encounter any cops and soon they were on the road.

Naruto sat in his seat with his hand folded in his chest as he looked at the boy with annoyance. Asd wasn't revealing anything more than he was asked by him. He looked around and saw a miniature camera in the front looking at him. He turned to Asd, ''Who the hell sent you to save me'' Naruto asked irritation oozing from him.

The boy paused before answering, it seemed like he was forming an answer, ''Kushina Uzumaki'' he said making Naruto's eyes bigger, ''Wh-what did you say'' Naruto asked and felt his throat went dry. He licked his lips to wet them.

A few seconds later he composed herself, ''And why would she sent you to save me'' he asked and this time his voice was cold.

Asd shrugged, ''Who knows but she gave this urgent mission to me saying you must be saved no matter what'' he replied and the remaining time they stayed silent. Naruto was angrier he had ever felt, more than the Betrayal of Anko.

The car entered in the dock area and soon reached a dockyard and then went straight into a small boat.

They came out of the car and moved up to the cabin which had two sofas and a table. They sat down and a driver drove the boat.

''Where are we going now'' Naruto asked in an indifferent tone.

''Our headquarters is on a nearby island. The organisation operates from there. We also had an academy built there for training purposes and studying purpose'' he said telling him a bit.

Silence fell again but Naruto broke it, ''This Kushina person...'' he asked and Asd smiled, '' she is the chief and everyone works under her. She is smart, strongest and the most beautiful person in the whole academy and her beautiful red hair just add the toppings to the cake and...'' , ''Did I asked you to explain her personality or how she looks'' Naruto almost growled. He couldn't contain himself when Asd explained her like a lover.

Asd continued, ''Okay, I wasn't trying to do that but that's a part of her. Everyone loves her and she loves everyone or more like everyone respect and admires her more than anyone and over the recent years a few girls and boys have fallen in love with her'' Asd finished and Naruto clutched the armrest hard and smiled, ''it seems like there is no discipline in your organisation if you could talk about her like that'' Naruto said in a snappy tone.

Asd smiled, ''Well she keeps everyone under strict discipline and breaking this discipline result in punishment so we grab the chance we can to talk about her. But there are few girls who don't care about it and they gives her gifts sometime declaring their admiration to her'' Asd said making Naruto sigh, ''It seems like she needed to abandon her old relationship to form new relationships'' Naruto said a bit lowly and Asd couldn't catch it, ''What did you say'' he asked and Naruto just shake his head.

He closed his eyes, it has been three years since he had last seen her, since she had abandoned him but he was grateful o her for making him the strong man that he was. It was only because of her training that he survived in the world alone.

His eyes opened when the boat stopped. ''We have reached'' Asd said and they came out of the boat.

''Follow me'' Asd said and started to move.

They passed several corridors and after fifteen minutes entered in a wide corridor.

Naruto was looking around, taking everything in, in case he had to make run a from there. He moved to the wide corridor and stopped in his tracks when a sword was pointed to his face. He raised an eyebrow and looked at Asd, ''Do you want to say anything about it'' he asked not getting what the hell was going on or if it was a situation created by his mother, ''Does this Kushina chief of yours wants to see me dead so badly or she wants to see my blood flowing out of my body'' he said in a mocking tone. He said that thinking of two possibilities, one was if his mother did actually wanted to see him dead then she was going to be fairly disappointed and if she really cared for him then his words would hurt her, though the main point was to hurt her.

Before Asd could say anything the sword was almost thrust in his cheek drawing a trickle of blood.

''Shut the hell up you asshole'' the holder screamed and Naruto wondered if she really need to scream those words. She was a girl with brown boy cut hair wearing the academy dress. Naruto looked her up and down and noticed she was still in her developing phase.

Beside her stood one more girl and one boy, the girl was mature and the boy was between the two girls. Both of them had guns in their hands pointing at Naruto.

Naruto turned towards Asd. It seemed like he was talking to the chief. He looked at the girl, ''Chief is beyond angry right now. If you three don't stop right now then you three will be punished gravely by her'' he said trying to dissuade them.

The sword girl chuckled, ''Her anger is momentarily. She will calm down after a while but I can't let this fucker get close to her. He is dangerous'' she exclaimed and suddenly the other girl shot him but fortunately the bullet just grazed his arm spurting blood from it.

Hearing Asd that the chief was beyond angry Naruto deduced that she still cared for him. He chuckled inwardly and thought of what she would do now but that's for later, right now he was angry as hell.

He lifted his right leg up straight and kicked the hands of the girl holding the sword making her leave the sword instantly. Next moment the sword was in Naruto's hands and the guns of other two were cut into pieces.

They all had wide and shocked eyes. Naruto grabbed the boys face and threw him in the wall making a crater of boy's size which didn't let the boy fall.

Next moment both the girls were in walls.

Naruto looked at Asd, ''Let's go'' and Asd nodded nervously and started to move.

After a few minutes they stood in front of the room and then Asd pushed the door open and they entered inside.

Naruto was kind of a master in hiding his emotions inward but now he was awed but didn't let it show to his face.

The room was pretty big and full of computers and monitors. It seemed like a command centre.

He looked around and was more shocked and aroused to see that the room was full of women, Very hot, sexy, beautiful, with big boobs and big bodies. Damn his mind immediately started to fill with all kind of erotic situations with those women.

Suddenly Naruto heard her, ''Tsunade you are in charge until my next orders. I am going to my apartment now'' she said to some Tsunade and Naruto's eyes bugged out when he saw the woman's breast who said ''Okay''.

'Fuck...They are so...' his though was interrupted when his mother grabbed his hand and started to move, ''Come with me'' and Naruto'ds instincts made him follow her.

After fifteen minutes of walking through several corridors they stood in front of a door. Kushina opened it and they went in.

It was like any other simple apartment, Naruto noticed.

At last Kushina turned to him. His mind was going through several conflicting emotions at that time. He didn't know how to react with her.

He looked at her as she looked at him.

''You should take a shower'' she said and again grabbing his hand led him towards the bathroom.

She let go of his hand, ''You take your shower I will cook something for you and we also have to tend to that wound of yours. It has stopped bleeding so it won't be a problem. I will bandage it after your shower'' she explained and went out.

Naruto raised his eye brow, what the fuck, he thought and ripped his shirt not caring about the pain in his arm.

He took his shower and after wiping his body with towel he wore his pants that he was wearing and tied his shirt around the bullet wound on his arm.

He nodded to himself and went out and moving to the living room sat down on the couch and before he could settle Kushina put four bowls of ramen in front of him.

Naruto looked at her and then at the bowls.

''You eat and I will tend to your arm'' she said and looked at his arm, ''Why have you wrapped your shirt around it. It can get infected and why did you wear your old pants. I have new ones for you. And why-'' , ''WHY WHY WHY...WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT. DID I QUESTION YOU NO THEN WHY THE HELL CANT YOU SHUT UP. AND THIS RAMEN...'' he looked down and with a swing hit the bowls of ramen throwing them on the carpet, ''I DONT FUCKING NEED IT'' he shouted angrily making Kushina recoil back in hurt.

Naruto slumped down on the couch and Kushina silently cleaned the ramen from the carpet. It took her around twenty minutes to clean the carpet but it still left the stain.

She sat down on the sofa across Naruto and sighed. It was time for the talk.

''First of all I am sorry, really sorry. I know you are angry-'', ''You can't even fathom my anger'' Naruto cut her mid sentence.

Kushina nodded and continued, ''Well I will start from the time I left you...Well as you know we are from Uzumaki clan, strongest clan ever existed and many peoples over time has tried to get this power. It was at that time when I got a call from minister and he told me that as the last survivor our lives were in danger. Well mine was because no one knew about you. So they ordered me this idea that I will be joining this organisation and you will be left alone because if you stayed with me your life was surely in danger and I liked the idea.

You know our relationship was not of a normal son and mother and I knew that you will never look at another girl if you stayed with me and I didn't want that. It was not healthy. I wanted you to go and have a girlfriend like anyone else and have fun...

I knew you will survive and I also knew you would be hurt by my decision and-'' , ''hurt...hurt...You don't have fucking idea about my hurt. You want to know then listen...I was so hurt that I wanted to kill myself and I even tried to but the damn Uzumaki jeans saved me and then I hated being an Uzumaki. Do you have any inkling of how does it feels when your own mother whom you were living happily with, suddenly abandons you'', ''No...'' Naruto interrupted Kushina before she could say anything, ''No...You have no idea...so I request you to leave me alone'' he said as he lay down, ''I am exhausted and I am going to sleep'' he said curtly and before Kushina could offer him her bed he fell asleep.

Kushina sighed as tears streamed down over her face.

After fifteen minutes when Naruto was deep in sleep she lifted him and shifted him on her fluffy bed and untying the shirt from his arm bandaged it. She looked at it and a look of annoyance crossed over her face. Those three were going to get punishment of their life.

She thought and lie down beside him and smiled contentedly after a long time.

Naruto groaned as he came out of his deep slumber. He could feel the pleasurable sensation in his lower body. He smiled, damn it felt really good and then suddenly his eyes flew open and the met with his mother's whose mouth was full of his cock.

A familiar sensation spread over his body even though he didn't want it at the moment but he couldn't help it, it was physical.

But still it couldn't overtake his anger towards her and with every moment his anger just kept growing and reached at its peak.

Suddenly Naruto sat up and grabbed her hairs at the back of her head and with her hairs pulled her head up. Her lips let his cock go as she groaned in a bit of pain on her hair being pulled.

Naruto looked at her face, those lust induced eyes of his mother but everything just made him angrier.

''You...You fucking slut...who do you think you are...Do you think this world revolves around you...Do you think you can do whatever you want...you...bitch'' he growled with an infuriated expression. His face was contorted in an enraged expression and his eyes were glazed by the primal fury Kushina had never seen before but she also knew that if there was any chance of them getting together again then this anger of his would have to be released and if she is the one who bears it then she was fine with it because in the first place she was the creator of that anger. She thought as she looked at her son with open mouth. She groaned when Naruto clutched her hairs tighter.

''You know what, let's give you what you want...'' he snapped bitterly and thrust his cock in her mouth and in her throat not caring if it gagged her, ''What slut, how's the taste of the cock you wanted for so long'' he said in a snidely tone. He fucked his throat for a minute and the pulled out of her mouth and Kushina took gulps of air in. Naruto sat on his knees pulling hard on her hairs making Kushina groan in pain.

Naruto threw her body towards the pillows so that her head was on the pillow, ''You have one slutty body...fuckale...usable...to dump the loads...a perfect cum bucket...You wanted to fuck me heh...Don't worry...I will give your slutty pussy a good pounding and make a mess of it'' he said with narrowed eyes as he flipped Kushina on her knees, on all four, sticking her ass out to him.

Naruto slapped her left ass cheek and the force was so hard that she lifted off the bed and felt the sharp stinging of the slap.

Naruto chuckled at the giggling of her ass. He then slapped both of her ass cheeks hard several times making Kushina lift her hips with every slap and bringing her to tears. But it was also arousing, sending tremors in her pussy which was ready to be pounded.

She moaned when she felt something probing her pussy lips, ''N-Naruto, go slow, I haven't had anything in there for a long time'' Kushina said in a moaning tone but it only earned a hard smack on her ass, ''Who the fuck told you to speak you whore...you will speak when I say or else...'' she said and gave another hard slap to her ass making Kushina shut up. Her ass was on fire. It hurt like hell but she will endure it whatever her son inflicted on her.

And without warning he plunged his thick, fat, long cock in his mother's almost virgin pussy to the hilt. Kushina screamed in pain in her pussy. It was wet but still it hurt like hell.

''What...bitch...it hurts...well it's still nothing comparing to what I went through...you fuck...you'' he gritted his teeth and started to pound her pussy as he gripped her hips and occasionally smacked her ass, ''What you like it slut...heh...I didn't know you are this big of a slut'' he said as he continued ravaging her pussy. Kushina moaned, screamed, gasped in the pillow which muffled them. It was all pleasure mixed with the same amount of pain and she had already cum twice and was moving towards another.

Naruto gritted his teeth as he grabbed her hairs and pulled on it pulling her head up with her hair as she groaned in pain. Naruto wanted to inflict as much pain as he could but still something was stopping him from giving her what he wanted.

''You know what...You don't deserve it...You don't deserve to be a mother because a mother would never have done what you did to me'' he said despicably as he slammed in her pussy hard almost hitting her cervix and sending her in a pleasure world mixed with pain.

Kushina groaned in pain. But this pain was in her heart. His verbal onslaught was worse than his physical torture. His words were plunging in her heart like arrows.

''But what I was...huh...what to think and do when your mother just abandoned you for a big cock'' he growled as he slammed harder.

Kushina's eyes widened hearing him, N-No...It wa...s'nt like that'' she managed with a rocking body.

''BUT I THOUGHT IT...I THOUGHT YOU LET ME FOR A BIG COCK YOU FUCKING WHORE. YOU MADE ME THINK IT'' he screamed and slapped her ass a couple of times.

''You fucking whore...You don't even know how much you have hurt me. Let me tell you'' he said and roughly pushed a finger in her ass making Kushina gasp. Her lower body was absolutely on fire and the orgasms were just making it hotter.

''I didn't even know what to do when you abandoned me...'' he said and Kushina had nothing to say except crying.

''Every day I would wake up thinking that you would come today. And then every day I started to wake up thinking that you left me'' he groaned he could started to feel tingling in his balls.

''But why would you abandon me...we loved each other...then It occurred to me why...because I was a burden...well I accepted that but the depression just wouldn't go away damn it...'' He grunted as he fucked her hard.

Kushina wanted to deny it. She wanted to deny everything he was saying but she had no ground.

''Then what...then...do you know what I did...No you don't...because you were out there getting fucked by someone you loved more than me. Getting your pussy pounded like you want'' he growled as he pulled her hair tighter making her groan in pain.

Kushina wanted to say it was not like that. She never intended to fuck anyone else except him. She wanted to say she never chased a big cock. She just wanted his cock but her voice wouldn't just come out and it was hurting her, just realizing what her baby has gone through.

Suddenly he stopped thrusting making Kushina wonder but she didn't dare to look back at him.

''Do you know what I did then...what peoples do when they are in depression...They suicide''?

Kushina's whole body felt a shiver of fear she had never felt before.

''I...did that... Swallowing a whole bottle of sleeping pills...''

Kushina felt her body go numb in fear. Fear of realizing just how close she had been in to losing her son.

''But...I survived...doctors said...my system flushed them out...damn now my system wouldn't let me die...may be because I am an Uzumaki and you know what...I hated being an Uzumaki at that time again'' Naruto said in hate as tears streamed from his eyes as he fucked her angrily.

Kushina sobbed like never before. The pain in her lower body paled in comparison to the pain in her heart.

''But then I decided, fuck it. Why should I die? And then I decided that from then on I would be an orphan...'' Naruto said as he stopped moving, he wasn't shouting anymore.

It brought another anguished sob from Kushina.

He slowly started to move in her pussy again.

''And then I met Anko...I was happy...then she betrayed me...but I didn't care of her betrayal...because I was always ready to die. I was indifferent to her betrayal.

And finally I accepted that I was going to be free after falling down rom that building but...'' he gritted his teeth, his anger surged up again, ''You cunt...you barged in my life like it was nothing'' he growled and started fuck her recklessly rocking the whole system of bed. His hips were smashing into hers with so much speed and force that it felt like slaps to her ass.

He fucked her infuriatingly, savagely, manically, brutally and then, ''TAKE IT YOU WHORE...'' he blasted ropes after ropes of thick white cum in her womb for a whole thirty seconds. And then he was spent and fell down on her back and went limp. His face was full of sweat and his eyes were full of tears which started to soak her back.

Kushina cried hard in the pillow and Naruto cried in her back mumbling again and again ''why, why mom''

Kushina wiped her tears and slowly turned over still managing Naruto's position above her. She immediately clutched him to her breasts when she saw the look on his face and the cried again.

Kushina didn't answer. It was pointless. His mind was blank. He was just mindlessly mumbling. Kushina cooed and rocked his body while clutching his head hard to her soft breasts. His head rested on her soft cushions.

They stayed like that for a while and feeling his constant breathing she could tell he was asleep.

She sighed and hoped now at least they would be able to reunite properly and move on. She didn't care about her son's degrading of her earlier.

She slowly turned over and slipped Naruto on the bed from her body and giving a kiss on his forehead stood up and tended to her ass which was still on fire.

Kushina lay on the couch on her stomach since her ass was still hurting, she couldn't sit. She looked up when Naruto came in the living room and sat down on the couch.

He closed his eyes and when he opened them they met with his mother's. Naruto sighed, he did not approve of his earlier action and words, ''I am sorry for earlier'' he apologized and Kushina smiled, ''It's okay because that was needed so you could vent your anger somewhere'' she said making Naruto sigh again.

They sat in silence then Kushina spoke, ''Naruto what you said earlier was all a lie'' she started and Naruto didn't say anything.

''First of all I never considered you a burden and I am sorry I made you think that way.I am sorry I had to leave you without even telling you and before you ask let me tell you why again'' she said as she wet her lips with her tongue.

Naruto nodded.

''I was informed by some government officials that I was being targeted as someone from their department has leaked the information about me being the last Uzumaki alive. So they all wanted me and you were strong but not strong enough to protect yourself so I had to leave you. They told me that No one knew I have a son so leaving you was only choice I have'' she ended her explanation and Naruto sighed, ''Mom...I would have rather died than separated from you'' he argued making Kushina smile.

''Yeah I know but I did not want that. Dying of any of us was not an option or choice. I think you have forgotten what I said about the clan restoration'' she said making Naruto smile, ''Yeah, you are right because at that time my mind was full of 'you left me' and why you left me'' he said as he looked down, ''But it's not my fault, I was just thirteen back then'' he said making Kushina smile, ''Yeah, a kid who wanted to lose his virginity to his mother'' she said making Naruto go red faced and looking to the side.

Kushina chuckled and then sighed, ''You were at the age when in clan the coronation ceremony happen to tell the people who is going to be the next heir which means taking responsibility'' Kushina revealed making Naruto sigh again, ''So now you are saying you are not responsible for the pain I have went through'' he could feel the anger surging up again.

Kushina could feel it so she tried to calm him down, ''No, I am responsible for it. My judgement was not flawless but...I am sorry'' she said as she looked down and then continued, ''And I never left you for a big cock or any man. My life revolves around you. There is only one man in my life and that is you and you know it and as I had said before I would breed your children if I have to for clan's sake'' she finished and Naruto sighed, "I don't want you to breed my children just for clan's sake. I want it if you want it. I won't do it for clan's sake or anything" Naruto said and Kushina smiled, "Of course, I would want your children and that's why I would have them. I was saying that because we can't tell the world our relationship. We will show them that I used your sperms for artificial insemination" Kushina cleared the doubt and Naruto nodded and sighed.

After around two minutes later Naruto sighed and stood up and sat down beside her mother's laying body. He sat at her head side and looked down at her face as she looked up.

Lifting his hand he put it on her cheek, caressing it with his thumb. The act brought a tear to her eyes and Naruto brushed it aside. He leaned down and put his lips on her sensually. And Kushina immediately sat up not caring about the pain in her ass and pussy and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back passionately. They both cried as they kissed hard each other.

After five minutes they separated and chuckled and just hugged each other.

''So...what are you going to do about Anko'' she asked making Naruto raise an eyebrow, ''What about her'' he asked in annoyance.

''What do you mean what about her...that woman loves you'' she said making Naruto chuckle, ''I think you don't know what she did'' Naruto said.

Kushina looked at him, ''You would have done the same. I would have done the same. She was just doing her duty and you must know very well that our personal feeling don't matter in cases like these'' Kushina explained and Naruto whined.

''No whining, do you know she resigned from her police job next day'' she said and Naruto's eyes went wide in shock, ''What'' he exclaimed.

''Yes, that's how much she loves you and I also like her and her sense of duty'' Kushina said making Naruto sigh, ''Damn, I didn't know it would turn out like this'' Naruto said as he slowly started to rub her back, ''So what do you want me to do'' he asked as he rubbed her sides touching her breast as his hands came up.

''I want you to go and settle things with her and bring her here but on second thought I think we won't be staying here for long'' Kushina said making Naruto confuse and stop his hand, ''Why'' he asked.

''Naruto, you are a criminal now and helping a criminal is a criminal offence. No one knows here that you are my son except a few close people'' she said and Naruto understood now, ''So we are going to be on run'' he asked.

''Yeah until we found a permanently safe place'' she said and Naruto nodded.

''You should go tomorrow'' Kushina said making Naruto narrow his eyes, ''I am not going tomorrow. I will go after two days'' he said.

''And why'' Kushina asked as she felt one of his hand creeping up under her large breast and other going down towards her panties.

''Because...It's been a freaking long time since I have had enough of this boobs and this pussy'' He said as he sunk his fingers in her boob flesh and sunk his fingers in her dark velvety canal' making Kushina shriek in pleasure.

 **A/N: Next Chapter will be about Anko.**


End file.
